Lenoir City, Tennessee
Lenoir City is a city in Loudon County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 8,642, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 77.90% White (6,732) 18.24% Hispanic or Latino (1,576) 2.08% Other (180) 1.78% Black or African American (154) 20.4% (1,762) of Lenoir City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lenoir City has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The town reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.88 murders a year. Pokemon See the Loudon County page for more info. Fun facts * In March 1998, A historic landmark, the William B. Lenoir Hotel, the block of Broadway (US 11) between A and B Street, was destroyed by a massive fire. The entire block was lost due to what is called a common attic and basement, meaning that there were no firewalls between buildings. Wilburn's Barbershop, the Lenoir City Public Library, a Mexican grocery, TV Readers magazine, Habitat for Humanity, a school photography company along with a photo finishing lab, as well as several apartments were destroyed by the blaze. The ruins of the property were demolished and replaced by Roane State Community College, Tennessee Career Center, and a new state of the art Lenoir City Public Library. * In 2016, the city inaugurated its first female city councilwoman, Jennifer Wampler, whom was appointed to fill out the remainder of the term vacated by her husband, Harry Wampler, upon his death. * Beginning in the 1930s, a series of federal government projects provided a needed boost to Lenoir City's economy. The Tennessee Valley Authority's construction of Fort Loudoun Dam and reservoir, which began in 1940, provided hundreds of locals with jobs, and brought a number of road improvements to the area. The creation of the Interstate Highway System in the 1950s and 1960s brought about the construction of I-75 and I-40— two trans-national highways that intersect just northeast of Lenoir City. U.S. Highway 321 was built through Lenoir City in the 1980s primarily to provide greater access to the Great Smoky Mountains National Park, some 40 miles (64 km) down the road in Blount County. * Lenoir City is rooted in a plantation established by William Ballard Lenoir in 1810, which by the 1850s included a railroad stop known as Lenoir Station. The Lenoir City Company, established by Knoxville financiers Charles McClung McGhee and Edward J. Sanford, platted modern Lenoir City in the 1890s. * Lenoir City has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has a Walmart, Nintendo World, a Love's truck stop, some local restaurants and businesses, Chili's, Cracker Barrel, Ruby Tuesday, Food City, plenty of fast food, a bit of hotels, a landing strip, Tractor Supply Co., a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Home Depot, a couple of shopping centers, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, a showcase theater, a small contest hall, a boat ramp, Walgreens, Avalon Country Club, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities